villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaston LeGume
Gaston is the main villain in the 1991 Disney film "Beauty and the Beast." ''He was voiced by Richard White (who is an opera singer plus Reverend). Gaston is depicted as narcissistic, egomaniacal, and rude, and is willing to go any length to get what he wants. He is also very strong, able to lift a bench with the three bimbettes on it with one arm to flex his other arm's bicep. While many of the girls are obsessed with him, Belle is the only one smart enough to know he is not husband material. In the Story At the beginning of the story, Gaston is known to be as the village's town hero and is well-respected by much of the villagers and the object of affection of every girl in the village, except for Belle. He tries to propose marriage to Belle, who respectfully refuses. Depressed and upset he tried to do whatever it takes to marry Belle. Gaston knows that this act will rouse little suspicion because Maurice already seemed to be insane to the rest of the town, raving about a monstrous Beast holding Belle as his prisoner '(thanks to a deal she made with the Beast). Even when D'Arque comes to take her father, Belle still refuses to marry Gaston, and proves that the Beast indeed does exist by causing him to appear on the magic mirror that the Beast gives her which proves to be a mistake: It was then the whole town '''(including Gaston)' realized that Maurice was right about his claims of the Beast's existence. Upon seeing this, Gaston suspects that Belle has feelings for the Beast '(since he had let her go to help her father)'. Out of jealousy, Gaston plays off the villagers' fear to incite them to form a mob to lay siege to the Beast's castle. Though the mob end up being warded off by the castle's enchanted servants for good, Gaston himself finds the Beast in the West Wing, and fights him. The Beast doesn't fight back, as he feel disheartened that Belle won't come back for him. Eventually, Belle does return with Maurice, and upon witnessing this, the Beast regains his will to defend himself, engaging into a fight with Gaston. After the Beast wins the fight, he is about to kill Gaston, but doesn't, because he had become more human through his love for Belle. He throws Gaston aside, angrily telling him to leave the castle and never return. Just before the Beast can comfort Belle, Gaston jumps onto the Beast and stabs him with a dagger. The Beast swings his arm backwards in pain, causing Gaston to lose his balance and fall screaming from the roof to his death. Personality As stated earlier, Gaston is a rude, egomaniacal narcissist who will go any length to get what he wants, even if it involves bribes or blackmail. He is very handsome and muscular and he is also well respected in the village- he is able to rouse a mob whose intent is to kill the Beast. This goes to show that he is also very vengeful, since he suspected that Belle, whom he wanted to marry, had feelings for the Beast. Reception Gaston is considered one of Disney's most popular villains. He ranked 11th in an official poll, and the Nostalgia Critic placed him as the 5th best Disney villain, citing him as being different from most other Disney villains in that he is not pure evil from the start. Fans on the internet often jokingly idolize him similar to how the townspeople do in the movie, giving birth to the "No one (''X) like Gaston" meme, and the "Gaston" song in particular is a very popular source for Youtube Poop. Trivia *Gaston's traits and personality might have inspired the creation of at least two Non-Disney villains, Drake from "The Pebble and the Penguin," and Steele from "Balto" as they have the following traits. *Vain, muscular, and arrogant and believe they are the best. *While all three are adored by many females, they haves eyes for the female main protagonist who know the villains aren't right for them. *All three try to get rid of the main male protagonist to get the girl. *They only want to marry the female lead protagonist because of their beauty. *Gaston was supposed to be voiced by Rupert Everett, the same man who played Doctor Claw in the live action film "Inspector Gadget" and the voice of Prince Charming in "Shrek 2" and "Shrek the Third" *Gaston is very similar to Jim and Victor Quartermaine. All are in love with the female protagonist and all become jealous when the male protagonist falls in love withe the female protagonist '''(Gaston, The Beast, Jim, Edward Scissorhands and Victor, The Were-Rabbit) however they are not evil at first. But they all share different fates. Whislt Gaston and Jim die from falling Quartermaine survives but gets chased out of town and whilst Gaston and Quartermaine are hunters Jim is not. Also whilst Gaston bribed Monsieur D'Arque Quartermaine and Jim did not bribe anyone nor did they have any henchmen although Quartermaine did have a hunting dog. Jim also worked alone. Videos Gallery Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Knifemen Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Blackmailers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Singing Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misogynists Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Hatemongers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Riders Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Gunmen Category:Beauty and the Beast Villains Category:Hunters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Chaotic Neutral